


I've been doing things I shouldn't do

by Ghost_Senpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Idk how to tag and rate things, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Now with skele-tears, Past Relationships, Possible spoilers for neutral ending, Post-Neutral Ending, Scientist Sans, Very Brief Fluff, bit of angst, cursing, hella head canons, mentions of cheating, mostly from my part though, probably, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Senpai/pseuds/Ghost_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected EX shows up and is set on ruining Sans' life. </p><p>I'll add tags as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to mention:  
> 1) This is based about a year after Frisk leaves the Underground and all the monsters are still trapped.  
> 2) I'm literally making this up as I go, I'm just that type of writer.  
> 4) I'll be honest, I'm not all too familiar with the neutral ending (I'm more of a pacifist ending person myself), so I apologize if I get anything wrong. Please feel free to correct me. Also feel free to correct my grammar.  
> 5) I'm really really really bad at coming up with puns for Sans, but I'll try to at least add one in every chapter unless it doesn't go with the story flow at the time.

It had been an uneventful day for the most part, but Sans wouldn't rather have it any other way. While others would've grown bored, Sans reveled in its simplicity. He didn't have to work today, unlike Papyrus who never took a day off, so he decided to lounge on the couch and watch tv all afternoon. He'd only get up once in a while to scurry over into the kitchen and get a bottle of ketchup or to change positions on the couch when he felt a bit cramped. Other than that, he had rarely left his spot.

 

He glanced over at the empty bottle of ketchup in his hand and sighed as he got up to get a new one, his joints popping and cracking from lack of movement for the last hour or so. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned internally as he made his way over to it, already glaring at whoever was behind it. The only thing he hated more than having guests over on his day off was having  _uninvited_ guests over on his day off. And especially when Papyrus wasn't home, the younger brother was usually the better host. Sans opened the door and immediately regretted his actions. Before him stood the ever so 'gorgeous' Mettaton himself.

 

"Hello, Sansy~" Mettaton looked down at the smaller monster and gave a sly smile. Sans' grin faltered as he quickly went to close the door, but it was unfortunately stopped by a heeled leg. "Oh come on now Sansy, don't be like that... " Mettaton pouted as he easily swung the door open and made his way inside the much warmer home.

 

"Don't... Don't call me that", the skeleton growled as his left eye socket faintly glowed blue. Now he felt like he really needed that bottle of ketchup. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, ignoring his guest as best as he could. 

 

Mettaton, of course, followed, his heels clicking on the kitchen tiles and making Sans wince with each step. "Aw, are you still upset with me? You know... you'll have to forgive me sooner or later."

 

"Not necessarily... " Sans mumbled, grabbing a ketchup bottle from one of the lower kitchen cabinets. 

 

"You forgave Papyrus rather easily", Mettaton arched a brow, eyes fixed on Sans' back who seemed to go rigid at the comment. 

 

" ....He's a different case." Sans said softly, almost afraid that someone else would listen. "Papyrus is... "

 

"Easy to manipulate?" The robot finished the sentence and gave an almost forced laugh. "Darling, I didn't force him to do anything, he came willingly." He smirked and took a step closer towards the short skeleton. "They all do."

 

"You know how he is, you took advantage of him and you know it... He didn't even know what he was doing." The skeleton walked over to the dinner table and sat. He opened the bottle in his hand and began to chug down its contents almost angrily, all while avoiding eye contact with Mettaton.

 

Said robot gave a weak sigh and placed a hand on his hip. "I already apologized many times... you know I can't help it, it's in my nature", he shrugged.

 

"Well maybe your new nature should be keeping your legs closed once in a while", Sans spat out angrily, without missing a beat. He looked at Mettaton for once, although it was more like a glare.

 

Mettaton stared back quietly, unable to think of anything to say... except perhaps for one thing. "I'm sorry."

 

Sans scoffed, he'd heard that many times and each time he never forgave the robot. He knew just how convincing Mettaton could act and he wasn't about to let himself fall for it. He knew deep down that the robot wasn't truly sorry, even if he had a soul and feelings, apologetic wasn't one of them.

 

"Please... " Mettaton almost whispered. "Please forgive me, Sansy."

 

Sans slammed the now empty bottle of ketchup on the table top, causing Mettaton to flinch in his spot at the sudden action and loud sound. " ...What are you really doing here, Metta? What do you want?"

 

Mettaton stayed silent before turning his head away and discreetly wiping his face with a gloved hand. Sans watched him from the corner of his eye and scoffed internally. 'He's good, waterworks and everything', he thought to himself.

 

Mettaton reached into his bag and took out a folder filled with papers. He tossed the item on the table, towards Sans. The skeleton stared at it before carefully picking it up and checking its contents. His face scrunched up and he closed the folder, tossing it back on the table. "What the hell is this?" He asked.

 

"Just a few upgrades I need", Mettaton slid into a chair across from Sans. "I asked around and I was told that you were quite the scientist back in the day. You never told me that." He placed a gloved hand under his chin and stared at Sans intently, a smile forming on his lips. "You're even more mysterious than I thought, darling."

 

"What about Alphys?" Sans asked, eyes never leaving the folder in front of him, his fingers anxiously tapping on the table.

 

Mettaton sighed, closing his eyes. "She's... going through some stuff, Undyne is helping her but... she won't let anyone else see her. I guess she still blames herself, but it's not her fault... we all could've done more I think." He sighed again and opened his eyes. "But that's all in the past now. I'm sure whenever she gets out of this funk she's in she'll find a way to free us all. But in the meantime, I need some work done." He glanced over at Sans. "Mostly with my battery issue. I mean, Alphys worked on it a bit more but... it could be improved. I'm tired of taking breaks during filming to power up. It's a very big inconvenience for everyone involved, not just me."

 

" ....So, those  _power_ naps aren't really cutting it then?"

 

Mettaton blinked at Sans before he understood that he was making a pun. He covered his mouth and tried to suppress a giggle. "Oh darling, I've missed this", he smiled fondly at the skeleton before him, bad puns and all. "I've missed you... ", he reached out his hand to touch Sans' bony fingers.

 

Sans simply retracted his hand and hid it under the table. "If I fix your stupid battery, will you leave me alone?"

 

"You know there's no chance of that happening, darling." Mettaton smiled and got up. "But if you change your mind, don't hesitate to give me a call... You still have my phone number, don't you?" He arched a brow when he saw Sans look the other way. "Seriously... ", he sighed and dug through his bag, looking for a pen. Once he found it, he scribbled his number on the cover of the folder. "There, now you have no excuse." He walked over to the front door and opened it, taking a moment to look back at Sans in the kitchen who was still sitting at the table, now staring at the phone number written on the folder. The robot smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

The house fell quiet with Mettaton gone. Sans ran his bony fingers across his face and sighed loudly. "Not quite an uneventful day as I had hoped it'd be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You dirty brother fucker
> 
> Tittle inspired by the song I'm A Ruin by Marina and the Diamonds. Seriously, look it up, it's good and it make sense with the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week Mettaton was at Sans' house again, much to the skeleton's distaste, but he had apparently reconsidered and was willing to help Mettaton. He led the glambot to the back of his house and for a moment Mettaton was confused, he never knew about Sans' workshop, the skeleton had never mentioned his interest of science to him or talked much about his past. Mettaton frowned as he walked into the dark room. Sans trailed behind him as he shut the door and turned the lights on. It was smaller than Mettaton had expected, and quite dusty as well, as if no one had been back here for years, or perhaps that could just be attributed to Sans' laziness when it came to cleaning, or anything really. 

 

Sans patted the medical examination bed he had set up in the middle of the room just for the occasion. "Up you go, bolts."

 

Mettaton scrunched up his nose at the table as if it had just offended him. It looked uncomfortable and cold. "Darling, you don't expect me to get on that, do you?" He dramatically placed a hand on his chest and pointed at the bed with his other. 

 

"Well sorry your highness. Next time I'll have a king sized bed and some feather pillows for ya." Sans replied sarcastically. "But until then, up you go before I change my mind."

 

Mettaton pouted and reluctantly climbed on the bed, squirming a bit uncomfortably. He was already used to his own examination bed over at Alphys' lab. After so many years of knowing her and having her build him, he had his own bed there which was a whole lot more comfortable than this one. However beggars can't be choosers and he decided to not complain about the matter any longer. "By the way... What made you change your mind exactly?"

 

Sans fiddled with some parts and tools on a small table beside the bed. " ...A very nice brother with a very big heart who just so happens to be your number one fan."

 

Mettaton gave the skeleton a grin. "Ah, so Papyrus managed to convince you. I'll have to personally thank him later."

 

"With your words I hope", Sans added as he put on a lab coat. 

 

"Yes of course with my words, darling. You really think the worst of me, don't you?" Mettaton huffed and looked rather offended. 

 

"Well I've seen the worst of you, it's only natural."

 

Mettaton frowned and leaned back on the bed, staring at the bland white ceiling. "You're lucky you look so cute in that coat, otherwise I'd be very upset."

 

Sans would be lying if he said he didn't feel a slight tinge of blue spread across his face and for the moment was thankful that Mettaton was preoccupied looking someplace else. He coughed awkwardly and fidgeted with his tools, accidentally dropping one on the small metal tray on the table, making a loud noise and causing Mettaton to look over slightly confused. Still, he moved closer to the to the robot and brought up his shaky hands to try and open up Mettaton's chest plate. He struggled with the piece, causing the other monster to chuckle and open it himself. 

 

"Don't be so nervous, darling~", Mettaton purred.

 

"I'm not... " Sans simply mumbled in reply as he began to check the inside of Mettaton's chest. "When was the last time you got a checkup? Some parts need serious replacing... "

 

"Like I said, Alphys has been quite distant. I try to clean and tune myself up every once in a while but I'm no doctor."

 

Sans arched his brow bone. A doctor was a funny way to put it, mechanic would be a better term, but he knew that would just offend his patient and quite frankly he was in no mood to put up with attitude. He sighed and turned back to the tray of tools. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to power down so I can work on the battery first."

 

"Alright... " Mettaton replied, but seemed a bit hesitant to turn himself off. Sans looked over his shoulder to see that Mettaton was still awake. "You wouldn't...  do anything funny, would you?" Mettaton continued, warily glancing over at Sans. "I mean I trust you to an extent but... I know you're still upset with me. You wouldn't... " He didn't say the word 'kill', actually he didn't want to say it, but it was very much implied and Sans understood.

 

"You should've thought about that before you asked me for help, don't you think?" Sans gave Mettaton an annoyed look. He didn't want Mettaton getting cold feet now, not after he put actual effort into arranging everything in such short notice. 

 

"Yes, but- "

 

"Besides", Sans cut him off. "You've already  _opened up_ to me." He pointed at Mettaton's open chest with the screwdriver in his hand. "So why don't we  _screw_ around for a bit?" ~~~~

If the first pun wasn't bad enough, the second one surely caught Mettaton by surprise, making him snort in a very undignified way. He covered his mouth as he tried to suppress his fit of laughter. "You're right, darling. Sorry for doubting you."

 

"Good", Sans walked over to the robot. "And besides, if I were to uh.... " the skeleton ran a bony hand across his own neck in a slicing motion. "If do it with you awake. So you could feel every inch of pain."

 

"Oh~ Talk dirty to me Sans", Mettaton chuckled, clearly not intimidated by the skeleton's threat. "Maybe we should screw around after all. You've already set the mood", he sent Sans a smirk.

 

"In your dreams, you bucket of bolts. Now turn off before I yank out your battery and do it for you." Sans spun the screwdriver in his hand to emphasize his point.

 

"Alright alright", Mettaton shifted a bit on the bed and got as comfortable as it would allow him. "Take good care of me, Sansy", he flashed the skeleton a smile before powering down.

 

Sans cringed at the pet name as complete silence fell through the room. There was no longer the sound of soft humming and machinery coming from the robot and Sans had to admit that it made him a bit uneasy. He looked at Mettaton's soul chamber and sure enough there was his soul, glowing softly and resting. Like this, the robot was completely vulnerable. It made him understand Mettaton's hesitation. However, completely taking out the battery would make him even more vulnerable. For a split second he wondered why it wouldn't kill Mettaton to have his battery removed. Maybe he was like a cellphone or any other battery powered device, you can remove the battery and it would 'die' so to speak, but if you just pop it back in and turn it on, it would work again. However, the device would be at the mercy of whoever removed the battery in the first place. It was an odd thing to understand. Why would anyone want to become this helpless when they could be immortal? Sans would never understand. He shook his head to snap out of his deep thoughts and looked over at Mettaton's resting face. He scoffed and turned his attention to the inside of his chest, where he began to work. "Even when he's practically comatose, he still looks great... ", he half mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two puns in this one, hardcore.
> 
> Also while sexual themes are implied, I still haven't decided if I should do a sex scene. Suggestions are nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things go north and then they go south real fast.

After hours of meticulous work, Sans had finally finished replacing the battery. He plugged in Mettaton to charge him up while he worked on only the parts of the robot that needed urgent replacing or taking care of. Every once in a while, he'd glance up at Mettaton's resting face and he would feel his chest tighten. He reached up to brush a few strands of hair away from the robots but face but stopped himself. He mentally scolded himself as he shut close Mettaton's chest plate with a loud clank, he knew he should've been more careful but it's not like the robot was awake to complain. He threw his tools on a small metal tray and sighed. 'It should take a while for him to fully recharge and then he should be able to turn on by himself', he thought to himself as he shrugged off the lab coat. He figured he could grab a bite to eat over at Grillby's since he had been working for hours non-stop. Sans walked over to the door and turned the lights off, glancing back at Mettaton on the medical bed, now the only source of light in the room being the power cord hooked up to him and his soul. After silently observing him for a few seconds, he walked out, closing the door behind him and heading over to Grillby's. 

 

It it was a short walk from his house to the establishment and once he made it in, he walked over to the bar area where he always sat. He climbed onto a stool and waved at the bartender. "Sup, Grillby", Sans greeted with his trademark grin plastered on his face. "I'll have the usual and uh, I'll have it to go please."

 

Grillby curiously stared at the skeleton with his usual quiet demeanor. 

 

"I got some work to do back at home, can't be away for too long", Sans explained. Grillby understood and nodded as he headed to the back to begin preparing Sans' order. Sans spun around on his stool and looked over the rest of the pub, it was pretty empty save for a few passed out drunk monsters on the booths. Grillby didn't mind them, they were regular customers after all and they weren't bothering anyone seeing as it was a slow day. 

 

A few moments later, the flaming bartender returned with a to go bag. Sans recognized it as his order and placed the money on the counter, taking the bag. "Thanks man, sorry I can't stay and  _ketchup_... " Sans grinned wider as he tossed a few ketchup packets into the bag. Grillby put up a hand and shook his head, meaning that it was ok. As much as Grillby liked having Sans around, especially on slow days like these, it was nice to see the skeleton actually take some responsibility and not slack off. They could catch up any other time anyway, and by that he meant that he could listen to Sans talk while he'd take care of other customers. He watched Sans leave as he wiped clean one of the glasses on the bar. 

 

Sans made his way back to his workshop, bag in hand. He walked in and turned the lights back on, relieved to find Mettaton right where he left him and still passed out. He set the bag of food on top of some drawers and began digging through its contents, grabbing a fry and tossing it into his mouth. He turned around and looked at the robot when he heard beeping, meaning that Mettaton was waking up. The sound of soft machinery humming filled the room as the robot opened his eyes and groggily sat up. Being inactive for that long made him a bit disoriented and it took a while for his system to be up and running. 

 

" ....Sans?" Mettaton slowly blinked at the skeleton who by know was half way through his fries. 

 

Sans nodded and wiped his hand on his shorts. "Sup, how do you like the new battery?" He made his way over to Mettaton and removed the power cord from him. "I used lighter materials, not only for the battery but for the other parts I replaced as well."

 

" ...Thank you darling, feels like a huge weight has been lifted off", he smiled weakly at the skeleton who in turn grinned wider and grabbed an item from the tray nearby, tossing it over at Mettaton. The robot barely managed to catch it and observed it. "My old battery?" He arched a brow. 

 

"Ey, free of charge", Sans winked. 

 

Mettaton on chuckled and set it aside. He got off the bed and pulled Sans into a crippling hug, pressing the smaller monster's skull against his hard metal chest plate. "Thank you so much for doing this darling. I really can't thank you enough!"

 

Sans repeatedly patted Mettaton's arms to be let go as his cheeks turned blue. "Y-Yeah yeah ok, your gratitude is noted!"

 

Mettaton smiled and let go. "If there is anything I can do in return... and I mean  _anything_ , let me know, ok?"

 

Sans shook his head and turned his attention back to his food. "Well... " he began saying. "There are a few things that I'm curious about."

 

"Yes darling? What is it?" Mettaton had taken out a compact mirror from his bag and was currently checking his hair and fixing any stray strands. 

 

"First off... Why'd you cheat on me with Papyrus?" Sans asked and he noticed Mettaton go stiff at the question. He stared at the silent robot, waiting for an answer. 

 

Mettaton slowly shut his compact with a soft click and sighed, setting it back into his bag. He bit his lower lip as if thinking of what to say and sat on the bed. "Oh dear... So after all this time, we're finally talking about it?" The robot looked at Sans, who in turn was still staring back at him and waiting for an answer. " ...Alright", he crossed his legs and looked at the wall instead. "I don't know why Papyrus. Perhaps it was because of how easy it was or maybe I have a sick obsession with skeletons. I don't know. But I can tell you one thing Sans... it's not something he or I planned, it just sort of... happened. And it never happened again."

 

"And was he the only one?" Sans almost interrupted, trying to keep his cool despite having his hand alread formed into a fist. "You didn't sleep around with anyone else behind my back?" The words sounded almost hateful and felt like a slap to the face.

 

" ....No darling, I didn't." Mettaton answered, and he hoped that the honestly carried through his robotic voice. 

 

"Don't lie to me", Sans practically growled, his voice raising, and for a second Mettaton noticed the lights in the skeleton's eyes were gone. "I see you flirt with monsters on your show almost on a daily basis, even when we were together."

 

"Sans." Mettaton said in a serious tone, sounding almost offended. "That's all it was. For the show... for ratings. I was never involved with any of those monsters... I made just one little mistake-"

 

"With my fucking brother!" Sans used his magic to toss the table of tools across the room with great force, causing Mettaton to flinch in his seat. "He's my brother! And you almost tore us apart!" The skeleton glared at the slightly shocked robot before him as he breathed heavily, wanting to unleash all his anger into him. 

 

Mettaton stared back silently and took a deep breath. He knew that arguing with Sans while he was like this was pointless. "I guess that's my cue to leave... " He slowly got off the bed and walked past Sans, who seemed to be stuck in the same spot, expression unchanged. Mettaton mumbled a 'thanks', before opening the door and walking out. 

 

Sans stayed quiet, his ragged breathing being the only sound in the room now. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Mettaton's old battery, and forcefully threw it against a wall. He looked at the shattered remains and brought up a hand to rub at his skull in an attempt to calm himself down. " ...Son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've turned this into a cliche telenovela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I'm adding a bit of backstory. This happens about a month after the human leaves the underground (not like it's relevant yet). Also heads up, there's a bit of violence I guess?? But it's not like graphic or super violent so.... yeah. Just thought it was worth mentioning.

-Eleven months ago.

 

Sans walked into his home, softly closing the door behind him and dragging his pink slippers across the floor. "Hey Pap, I'm home", he called out but no one replied. Sans checked around the house and sure enough, it was empty. It was odd that Papyrus hadn't returned home from 'work' by now. He'd usually be cooking dinner in the kitchen at this hour. He supposed that perhaps he was doing extra training with Undyne, so he took out his cellphone and dialed his number. However, Papyrus didn't answer, so he called again and again and again, but each time the other skeleton never answered. Sans started to get worried as the worst possible scenarios crossed his mind. But it didn't make sense, it's not like there was any impending danger with the human now gone, and everyone around Snowdin knew and loved Papyrus. His phone rang in his hand which made him snap out of his thoughts, he quickly answered it without even bothering to check who it was. "Papyrus??" He hastily spoke into the phone. 

 

"Not quite, darling." The other voice on the phone said and he quickly recognized it as Mettaton's. 

 

Sans gave a frustrated sigh. "Oh, hey babe. Sorry I just... can't seem to reach Pap's phone and I can't find him anywhere."

 

"Oh... " Mettaton replied. "He's um... not answering?"

 

Sans got a suspicious vibe from Mettaton's voice and he had a feeling that the robot knew something that he didn't. However he didn't mention anything right away. "No... he's not."

 

"I see... " Mettaton stayed quiet for a few seconds and Sans started to get impatient. Before he could say anything, Mettaton spoke again. "I think he's avoiding you."

 

The skeleton pulled a confused look. "What? Why would he do that?"

 

"Listen... I think it's best if we talk in person. I can be at your house in 30 minutes."

 

"Why? What's going on, Metta-"

 

"I'll see you soon." Mettaton interrupted and hung up. 

 

Sans pulled the phone away to stare at it, slightly annoyed and even more confused than before. 

 

~*~*~*~*

 

Every minute that it took for the robot to arrive was an eternity for Sans. He was basically left in the dark, something he wasn't used to, as he tried to contact everyone, anyone, in hopes that they'd have some information about Papyrus, but so far no luck. Undyne wasn't even answering her phone and this gave him reason to believe that she was the one harbouring his younger brother. He paced back and forth around his house, thinking on where he could've gone wrong, why was his brother avoiding him to the point of not even coming home? It made him worried sick to have Papyrus act like this without so much as an explanation. 

 

He whipped his skill around when he heard the front door open and shut, it was his robot boyfriend letting himself in. Sans quickly paced towards him. "Geez Metta, what the hell is going on?"

 

Mettaton shrugged the snow off his coat and looked at the shorter monster. "Sansy... I think you should sit down."

 

"No! Tell me what the fuck is going on now! Is Papyrus ok?!" Sans growled, one eye already showing a hint of blue. 

 

Mettaton sighed, this wasn't a good start.  He strode past the already aggravated skeleton and sat on the couch. "I suppose I should just come out and say it then." The robot closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "Papyrus is avoiding you because he is ashamed of himself. He can't seem to bring himself to face you right now."

 

Sans' expression turned even more confused, if that was even possible at this point. "What are you talking about? What is he ashamed of?" He took a few steps closer to Mettaton, urging him to continue. 

 

"He... well, w-we", Mettaton stuttered over his words, something very uncharacteristic of him. "We were... together this afternoon... ", the robot explained, but Sans' face still remained the same, confused. "You know... together as in... " he made vague gestures with his hands which only aided in making the conversation less understandable. 

 

Sans furrowed his brow bone as he tried to make sense of it all and when one possible thought came to mind, he burst out in a fit of laughter, causing Mettaton to flinch in his seat and wonder if the skeleton had lost his mind. "You mean together as in sex? Oh babe, you have a weird sense of humor."

 

"it's not a joke Sans. It's true." Mettaton stood up, frown on his face to indicate how serious he was. "I came here earlier, hoping to find you lounging around instead of working, but instead I found Papyrus. He was cooking and I offered to help. Then things just... happened."

 

The short skeleton stared blankly at him, a slight dumbfounded expression now replaced the grin he previously had. "You're... serious. This isn't a joke", he more stated than asked, but Mettaton still nodded in reply.  

 

When the skeleton didn't seem to respond after that, Mettaton got worried. "Sans? Don't just stand there, say something... " he took a step towards the other monster but was quickly stopped on his tracks. He felt cold and rigid, more so than a robot would feel. It took great deal of effort, but when he managed to look down he found his soul to have turned completely blue. His eyes widened and he shifted his gaze back at Sans, who by now had a bony hand extended towards him. "W-What are you doing?" He managed to mutter out. 

 

With a twitch of Sans' fingers, the robot was brought down to his knees as if all the pressure of the room had settled on his shoulders. Like this, Sans would tower over him as he took a few steps closer to and grabbed the robot's chin, yanking it up and forcing him to look into his eyes. "I'm giving you one chance.... to tell me it was all just a bad joke... ", he almost whispered as he leaned in until he was face to face with the robot. Mettaton stared back into Sans' soulless black eyes and felt a shiver run up his spine. Not even when he fought the human he felt this afraid. His lips trembled as he tried to form words that weren't lies, but nothing came out. Instead he felt the pressure around him grow heavier and tighter. "Wrong answer... ", he heard Sans growl out before he was launched across the room. Mettaton's back hit a wall, creating a painful metalic sound that even Sans cringed to.

 

Mettaton groaned as short sparks of electricity emanated from his back panel. "S-Sans... please, listen to me... " his voice glitched out on some words after taking damage to his voice box. "I m-made a mistake, I k-know. But we can w-work this out... "

 

"I'm the one who made a mistake." San took a few painfully slow steps towards Mettaton's slumped over form. "And that mistake was you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... I just like making Sans use his magic ok?? Also I didn't know how to end this chapter so I kinda just... left it there. Next chapter will be a continuation of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from last chapter's backstory.

The next time Mettaton was conscious, he was staring up at a blinding light. He heard faint metal on metal sounds and tried to focus his vision to find the source of the noise. It wasn't until he recognized his surroundings that he relaxed. He was in Alphys' lab, currently propped up on an examination table. He tried moving his arms or legs but he soon found that to be useless. It seemed like the only thing he could move was his head, and it was only until he glanced down at his body that he understood why. He had no limbs. If he had been any other monster he would've panicked, but being a robot meant that this was a sort of normal occurrence. He tried to remember the last thing that had happened... 'Ah yes, Sans', he thought to himself as he recalled Sans' outburst. He knew the skeleton was angry, but to go to these lengths... it was almost barbaric. When the metallic sounds stopped, he tried to speak up but he soon found out that he couldn't as well. He realized that he didn't have his voice box. It was then that he realized just how lucky he'd been to at least have his eye sight. 

 

"Oh... h-hey, you're a-awake." The familiar sound of his friend Alphys filled the room as she walked in. Mettaton moved his lips as if to speak, but no sound came out. "H-Here, let me... " Alphys inserted the voice box into Mettaton's open chest and quickly wired it. "I-I just finished r-repairing this... Go ahead, g-give it a go."

 

"Al... phys... " Mettaton managed to mutter out, his voice sounding more like static. "H... How did I g... get here?"

 

"W-Well... ", she began to explain as she tried correcting Mettaton's voice. "I f-found you outside my lab l-like this... a-actually, you were w-worse when I found y-you." Once she was done, she closed the chest plate and looked at her friend with great concern. "Mettaton... W-What happened?"

 

Said robot closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, he remained silent but Alphys still waited for an explanation. After he collected his thoughts and took a deep breath, he finally spoke. "I fucked up... big time. I did something terrible and now... Sans will never forgive me."

 

"S-Sans?" Alphys furrowed her brows. "Sans d-did this? You can't b-be serious... What did y-you do?" She asked, but Mettaton just shook his head, it was best if word about this didn't get out, even if he knew that Alphys would never tell anyone. But the thought of a dear friend knowing what a cheating scumbag he was, would be his biggest shame. Alphys sighed and fixed her glasses. "F-Fine... don't tell me... "

 

"Alphys... I know I haven't been the greatest friend to you, if I were you I'd resent me too. But I wouldn't want to further taint your view of me."

 

Alphys shook her head. "It's n-not that. I j-just think... that i-it's best if I don't g-get involved with anything a-anymore. After all... all I d-do is ruin things... I-I'm useless... "

 

"That's not true... with the human gone, it's up to you to find a way to break the barrier. If anything we need you now more than ever. Alphys... you're all we have left now, you can't give up."

 

" ...T-That's nice Mettaton... t-thanks... but I-I think that I need t-to be alone for a while... " She turned her back and made her way over to another table, full of what Mettaton recognized to be some of his parts. "I-I'll fix you but... a-after this, try n-not to need me... Ok?"

 

" ....Ok", Mettaton shot a look of pity at his friend as he muttered his response. 

 

~*~*~*~*

 

It took a lot of convincing from Undyne's part, but she finally managed to get Papyrus to go home and face his brother. She told him that Sans must've been worried sick by now according to all the missed calls and texts left by the older brother, even if they did die down a bit. By now Mettaton must've completed the deed of telling Sans, but Papyrus hadn't heard anything from the robot since. He would've called Mettaton, but he supposed that he should keep his distance from the celebrity for a while.

 

Once he made it home, he noticed a dent on the wall and bits of metal sprawled across the floor. Also he noticed the absence of a certain short, round skeleton. It seemed like the tables had turned and now the one avoiding confrontation was Sans. Thankfully though, Papyrus knew just where to find him.

 

The walk to Grillby's was a relatively short one, which didn't give him much time to think about just how he would handle the situation once he found Sans. He would've preferred to talk with his brother in a more private place, since he didn't want anyone to catch wind of the incident and taint anyone's reputation. Sadly the small and cozy pub, offered no privacy, so he'd have to drag his brother back to the house. 

 

As he made his way into the establishment, he quickly noticed the slumped over form sitting at the bar and recognized it as his brother. He ignored the odd looks he got from the other patrons, as he usually never stepped a foot inside Grillby's, and made haste towards Sans. He went to place a hand on the skeleton's shoulder but Grillby quickly appeared into view from behind the bar and frantically waved his hands while shaking his head. Judging by the various empty bottles of alcohol around the skeleton, it seemed that Sans had been too drunk and passed out. If he were to wake him up now he would only cause a scene and probably drink Grillby dry of all his remaining liquour. 

 

"Who knew skeletons could drink that much", a monster that was sitting nearby spoke up. He looked almost equally drunk, but not enough to pass out like Sans. He laughed and brought up his glass to take another sip from his drink. "I've never seen anyone drink that much in such little time, he even threw a fit when Grillby cut him off and everything." The monster explained, slurring out his words carefully. "Then he rambled on about some calculator and passed out. Weirdo... "

 

Papyrus shot an apologetic look at Grillby who only seemed to shoot back a look of pleading, he assumed it was a plead to take his brother away. So without further ado, Papyrus grabbed Sans as best as he could and threw him over his shoulder, thankful to Undyne's training that he could withstand San's weight. 

 

Slowly but surely, he made his way back home along with the passed out skeleton. It was a rare occurrence to see his brother so flat out drunk, so he had to wonder just how bad the talk with Mettaton must've gone. And with the mess that he found back at the house, he wondered if their toster had been a victim to Sans' possible outburst. Perhaps it was best to let Sans cool off before actually talking to him. However this idea was completely throw out the window when he set Sans on the couch and noticed that his brother was wide awake. "S-Sans, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Papyrus quickly apologized, though he knew he had more than that to be sorry about. 

 

Sans just shook his head and closed his eyes. "I was already awake... before you came to Grillby's." His voice sounded raspy and worn out, like he had been yelling or rambling like the monster before mentioned. His eye sockets though looked even more tired, Papyrus could tell just by looking at him that Sans must've been suffering from a massive headache. 

 

"I will fetch you a glass of water-" Papyrus straightened his back and was about to head into the kitchen when he was stopped. 

 

"No... what I need is an explanation." Sans opened his dull, tired eyes and made an effort to sit up, only to feel the room start to spin when he succeeded. Once the initial wooziness passed, he spoke again. "What the hell Pap? What were you thinking?" He sounded more disappointed than angry and Papyrus didn't know which one would be worse. "How could you do something like that? I don't... understand." Sans rubbed his hand over his face, trying to snap himself out of the drunken haze he was in.

 

Papyrus just lowered his gaze, clearly feeling ashamed of himself. "I don't know... I tried to stop, really brother I did! But... Mettaton was so insistent, I know that's no excuse but then my mind just went blank." He explained, and Sans understood the bit about Mettaton, he himself had been a victim of the robot's  _insistence_ on more than one occasion. "I'm sorry brother, I know you must hate me... " Papyrus hung his head. 

 

"No... I could never hate you Pap", Sans quickly answered. "I just wish you would've... told me how you felt about... ", he couldn't even say the robot's name without feeling a wave of anger wash over him. 

 

Papyrus seemed to know just what his brother meant and quickly shook his head. "No no, I do not love him, nor am I in love with him. I've never felt anything more than respect and admiration towards Mettaton! The admiration being entirely platonic! I assure you!" He tried to desperately explain himself, he didn't want his brother getting the wrong idea. 

 

Sans almost felt like laughing if only his heart wasn't still aching. He believed Papyrus, of course the innocent minded and naive skeleton never meant to hurt him, Papyrus was just played by Mettaton the same way he was. He felt like he should've seen it coming though, he knew how the robot was, why would he waste his time with a loser skeleton like himself? They couldn't have been more different and yet... when he was with Mettaton he felt complete. And it hurt, it hurt more than anything that he was so completely wrong. 

 

"S-Sans? Are you alright?" Papyrus shot a concerned look at his brother, who by now was a wet mess of tears. He panicked and feared that he might've said something that upset Sans. Papyrus quickly sat beside his brother as he felt tears beginning to form in his own eye sockets. "I-I'm sorry brother! Please forgive me!" He pleaded and Sans turned to cling onto his brother as he broke down, feeling so emotionally and physically defeated. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother and kept apologizing as they tired themselves out crying on their living room couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros before hoes


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you could probably tell from the last chapter, I won't have Papyrus talking in all caps. Don't get me wrong I like it and I think it is something distinctive to the character but I think this way suits the tone of the fic better, instead of having him seem like he's yelling all the time. 
> 
> I also fixed many many typos from past chapters, like holy shit, there were a lot. Hope I got them all and that I didn't let any slide in this chapter, but that's probably inevitable.

Sans and Mettaton lay on the ground, their backs flush against the patches of grass beneath them as they stared up into the cave's ceiling. They played a friendly game to see who could count the most crystals stuck on the walls while the sound of water rushing filled in as background noise. It was relatively quiet and dark, save for the soft glow of the crystals and Mettaton himself. Said robot turned his head slightly to look at his lover and spoke in a soft voice, as to not burst the bubble of tranquility they created. "How many so far?" He asked.

"Two hundred and fourteen", Sans replied in an equally soft voice. "You?"

Mettaton remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "Two hundred and fifteen."

Sans chuckled, tugging up his hood when he felt a particularly cold draft. "Liar. You're cheating, aren't you?"

"Hhmm maybe", Mettaton answered with a mischievous smile as he sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and turning his body to face Sans'. "I have up after fifty", he whispered.

"Figures. Guess that means I win... again." Sans grinned, not at all annoyed that Mettaton had once again given up on their game.

"Guess it does." Mettaton scooted over to his boyfriend and placed a sweet kiss on his skull, then moved to rest his head on the skeleton's chubby belly. They stayed like that for what seemed hours, the nearby echo flowers repeating their last words in hushed tones. Sans reached down to softly stroke Mettaton's hair and for once he truly felt like he didn't have a care in the world. To others, that's how Sans seemed everyday, but anyone that knew him well enough knew of the constant turmoil that plagued the skeleton. No matter how well he hid it from Papyrus, Mettaton eventually found out.

"Sansy... " Mettaton whispered and Sans felt his heart tighten at the nickname he came to love, especially coming from the robot. He made a soft grunt which passed as a response to Mettaton. "Tell me about the stars on the surface... ", the robot finished.

Sans took a slow deep breath and closed his eyes, recalling all the times he'd told Mettaton about the surface. After waking up many nights in cold sweat, the robot eventually asked Sans about his night terrors, so the skeleton caved and told him everything. From finally making it to the surface, to the entire Underground being wiped away. He still wasn't 100% sure if Mettaton believed his stories, but the robot still listened regardless and it was nice to finally have someone to talk to about all that he's been through, so he didn't mind if in the end his lover took him for a skeleton with an overly active imagination. He opened his eyes to find Mettaton looking up at him, expecting to hear the story he's heard many times now. "You really like those stars, don't ya?" He moved his hand from Mettaton's hair to the robot's face.

"I only like how you talk about them." Mettaton nuzzled the bony hand now resting on his cheek.

"Very well", Sans smiled fondly and looked up at the cave's ceiling. "They look like white dots far off into the distance. But yet, they feel so close. Like you could just... reach up and grab them as if they were fireflies. From where you stand, they look like a faint glow, not really all that bright, but if you get close enough, they could outshine even you." He looked down at the robot and sent him a wink.

Mettaton smiled as he listened to the other talk. "Say the bit about my eyes", he softly mumbled against the skeleton's hand and Sans could hear the underlying excitement in the robot's voice.

The skeleton gave a low chuckle at Mettaton's impatience. "I'm getting to that." He continued his story. "Out of all the things in the surface, I think they're the most beautiful. That's why I like them so much... and that's why I fell in love with you. Because one day I realized that I could see them in your eyes." He ran a thumb under Mettaton's only exposed eye. "Because even after all that happened, they never really lost that twinkle."

Mettaton grinned widely and lifted himself off the skeleton to move himself closer to his face. He peppered the other's blushed skull with kisses and gave soft giggles at Sans' faint groaning. Not only was his favorite part of the story Sans gushing out about his boyfriend's eyes, but he loved what came after even more. Mettaton always thought that Sans looked especially adorable when he was all fluttered and embarrassed, something no other monster but him ever saw. He pulled back to examine his work, Sans' skull was now covered with imprints left behind by Mettaton's lipstick. Sans let it happen, he'd just wash his face before he got home. The last thing he wanted was Papyrus asking what he was up to, not like he didn't know about him and Mettaton, but still... it'd make it less awkward.

Mettaton hummed softly. "Aaand one more... ", he placed a smooch on Sans' grin, which the skeleton returned rather affectionately. He giggled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, his soul beating inside the container. "Oh my dear Sansy... I wish we could stay like this forever... "

"Me too... this place, you like this... It's the happiest I've been in a very long time", Sans replied with a sigh as he let his skull rest on the grass with a soft thud and closed his eyes.

Something shifted inside of Mettaton and his smile faltered. If Sans could see him right now, he'd be afraid that the robot would start crying right then and there. "I'm sorry Sans."

Sans opened his eyes in confusion and lifted his head to find the robot gone from his arms. He sat up and looked around the area, but there were no signs of Mettaton. The echo flowers repeated Mettaton's apology over and over, and each time it grew louder to the point where he had to cover his ears. "Stop!" He shouted, but it only grew stronger. He shut his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands harder on the sides of his skull, in an attempt to block out the sound as he begged for the flowers to stop. And then they did. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in Waterfall, instead he was in his room. Judging by the darkness, it was still nighttime, and judging by the sweat soaked sheets, it had all been a bad dream... or rather a good memory gone bad.

He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eye sockets, mentally cursing himself. Ever since that damned robot showed himself after months of their incident, he'd been... remembering things from their past relationship, and they usually manifested themselves in dreams. Instead of the usual night terrors from his past timelines, he was dreaming about his perfect life with Mettaton before it all went to shit. And honestly he didn't know which one was worse. He hit the mattress in frustration and growled. "Fine! You win kid! Just reset already! Erase all of this! I want to start over again!" Sans yelled at no one in his dark, empty room. "Just... please... ", he whimpered as he felt tears trickle down his skull. "I want this timeline to be over... "

He was pulled out of his self-wallowing when he heard a soft knock on his door. "Sans? Are you alright? I heard yelling!" It was his brother, he must've accidentally woken him up.

Sans quickly wiped his eyes sockets with his shirt and cleared his throat. "I-I'm fine Pap. Sorry that I woke you, just... go back to bed ok?"

Papyrus jiggled the door knob but the door was locked, as it was almost all the time. "Are you certain? I could make you some spaghetti to make you feel better! It would only take a second!"

"N-No, I'm fine, so please just-"

"Very well then! I shall get started on the spaghetti!"

Sans sighed when he heard Papyrus walk away from the door and head downstairs. He threw the sheets off himself and sat on the edge of his bed. He supposed he'd just tell Papyrus that he had a bad dream involving talking flowers, which wasn't entirely a lie. After all, he didn't want his brother to worry or place any more guilt onto him. He got up and dragged his feel against the carpet as he made his way out of his room and downstairs for some midnight spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to your regularly scheduled suffering


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop broke and now I have to write the remaining chapters on my phone. This will be bothersome but I'll try my best not to take too long updating in between chapters.

It was one thing for Papyrus to see Sans destroyed after his breakup with Mettaton, slowly but surely the short skeleton had managed to get back on his feet and move on, but it was another thing to see his brother completely fall back on all the progress he had made ever since the robot showed up a few weeks ago, asking for Sans' help. At first Sans was entirely against helping the celebrity robot, but Papyrus convinced him to be the better monster and besides... who would Papyrus watch on TV if Mettaton was out of commission? So Sans caved and got the job done. However, ever since Papyrus noticed Sans become more moody, that and his nightmares seemed to increase. Even if Sans thought he was doing a good job at hiding this all from his brother, Papyrus could still tell. He wasn't as naive as his brother thought him to be. He could tell that Sans still felt something towards Mettaton, otherwise why would he stay up late until Papyrus was fast asleep to turn on the living room TV and try to catch a glimpse of the robot? Papyrus had noticed this as well, yet he never confronted his brother about it. Not like Sans would ever admit to it anyway.

Papyrus glanced over at his brother as they are on their kitchen table. Sans sluggishly pushed around a meatball with his fork, a bored expression on his face. Or perhaps it was tiredness, seeing as Sans stayed up all night yet again catching up with one of Mettaton's shows. Papyrus was woken up by the sound of the TV and peered out of his room to find the other skeleton laying on the couch and watching a re-run of one of MTT's show. Sans didn't seem to notice his brother, so Papyrus just went back to bed. But now though, he felt like he should say something about the matter. It was starting to feel ridiculous. 'If Sans would just talk to Mettaton then maybe they could work things out', Papyrus thought to himself as he looked at his brother with pity.

Sans seemed to notice though and sent Papyrus a slightly annoyed look. "What? Something on my face?"

"How could there be something on your face if you haven't even touched your food?" Papyrus responded. Sans sighed, letting his fork fall onto his plate with a clank and leaned back on his chair. Papyrus cleared his throat and set down his silver wear as well, though admittedly with more care. "Brother... perhaps we should address the elephant in the room. The elephant being a metaphor to represent a problem present between-"

"Pap, I know what it means." Sans interrupted.

"Very well then", he was just going to have to come out and say it. "It is obvious that you still harbor feelings for a certain celebrity robot." Before Papyrus could even finish, Sans was already scoffing at the notion. "I'm certain that Mettaton still feels the same, otherwise why else would he come to you for help?"

"Uh... cause with Alphys away I'm the only one who knew how to fix him?" Sans replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Point taken. But if you ask me, I'd say he was looking for an excuse to see you again after all this time", Papyrus said as a matter of factly, and Sans didn't seem like he had a smart ass retort for that. "How about, and just hear me out on this please... How about I invite Mettaton for dinner tomorrow-"

"What?!"

"And the three of us can talk-"

"No!"

"Like the civilized beings we are." Papyrus finished and Sans clicked his tongue, still not to keen on the idea. "I think with me there, things will not get... out of hand." He added, remembering the dent on the wall which has since been fixed. "So, what do you say?"

Sans looked away and stayed quiet.

Papyrus took Sans' silence for agreement and smiled with much enthusiasm. "Fantastic! Then I, the Great Papyrus! Shall create the most delicious dinner for tomorrow! Which will of course entail a lot of spaghetti."

"Great... " Sans merely replied.

~*~*~*~*

The next day, Sans found himself reluctant to leave his room. Papyrus had forbidden him to leave the house in fear that his brother would try to run away from their dinner with Mettaton, which was just in a few minutes. So instead, Sans decided to lock himself in his room for as long as he needed to. He could hear Papyrus cooking up a storm in the kitchen, seeing as his room was right above it. And every once in a while, he'd shout up at Sans to 'get ready and put on a clean shirt because Mettaton is going to be here any minute.' Sans scoffed, his shirt was fine, albeit it had a few ketchup stains but he wasn't going to waste his few good shirts on the robot. He had at least cooled off remarkably since their last exchange and Papyrus did make a good. With a mediator in the way, Sans wouldn't get as heated up. The last thing he wanted was for Papyrus to see him flip out. Maybe he could actually talk to the robot a out this in a civilized way. Still, he didn't find the courage to leave his room just yet.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Papyrus made he finishing touches on his spaghetti. So far everything else had been set up accordingly. The sable was set, there was light instrumental music playing in the background and a few scented candles here and there never hurt anybody. Everything was perfect. 'If this doesn't give them the extra push to get them together then I don't know what will', the proud skeleton thought to himself as he looked over his work. However he was cut short by a knock on the front door, which he assumed to be Mettaton. Papyrus untied his apron and carefully folded it before putting it away. He glanced around the house as he made his way to the door, to make sure that not a single thing was out of place. When he was sure that not even one of Sans' socks had been left out on the floor, he opened the door to greet the robot. "Mettaton! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Well of course, darling. Wouldn't miss a chance to taste your amazing cooking", Mettaton stepped in, clad in what Papyrus thought to be the most expensive looking coat he'd ever seen. Mettaton removed said coat and sighed softly. "Traveling to Snowdin always takes a toll on my internal heating system, mind if I stand by the kitchen where it's the warmest?"

"Oh sure! That's fine, go ahead!" The skeleton assured him as he took the coat and put it away with great care. It was as soft as he'd imagine it to be. "We're about to start eating now that you're here anyway. I just... need to get Sans to come out of his room first."

"Oh dear... is he being difficult?" Mettaton walked into the kitchen as the skeleton trailed behind him. "Well I guess it can't be helped. I didn't really imagine he'd be thrilled to have me here." He looked around the cozy kitchen, which also housed the kitchen table, and found something to quickly steer the depressing conversation away from. "Oh, it smells delicious Papy! I can't believe I've never tasted your famous spaghetti", Mettaton smiled as he walked over to the stove and peered curiously into the pot of food. "Last time I was close to tasting it we sort of got... distracted." He shot a smirk at the skeleton.

Papyrus froze where he stood and gave a nervous chuckle as he glanced over at the dining table, remembering their little rendezvous just a few months prior. He knew that he should probably toss out the table... or burn it. But he never really got around to doing it and now he and Sans eat off of it almost every day. It's too late to throw it out now without Sans wondering why, so in the end he decided to keep it.

"Papy~ You're looking a little flushed, are you alright?" Mettaton walked over to Papyrus, noticeably with a bit more sway in his hips than normal. "Did you remember something?" He smiled almost accusingly and loosely wrapped his arms around the skeleton's neck. "Or do you need a reminder? I hope that I'm not that easy to forget."

"O-Oh, um... N-Not at all Mettaton!" Papyrus' body trembled as the robot pressed his body closer, whatever sexual tension they had was not resurfacing as the worst possible moment.

They were interrupted by a short skeleton standing under the archway leading into the kitchen. He cleared his throat to let his presence be known as he watched the display unfold in front of him. Mettaton quickly withdrew his arms from the tall skeleton and took a step back while Papyrus turned to look at his brother, his face falling flat.

"Oh no no", Sans spoke up. "Don't let me stop you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you try to fix things but you end up making them worse - A story by MTT and Papyrus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are sexual situations in this chapter! 
> 
> Oh wow, first off I'm so sorry for the incredibly late update, turns out writing in my phone is impossible. I keep getting distracted by my apps and friends messaging me, plus my hand cramps a lot. I also managed to make this chapter extra long since I don't have a word counter anymore, oops haha! But I guess that's not such a bad thing.

The dinner might've started off a bit rocky, but Papyrus believed that it was still salvageable. For some odd reason, Sans didn't run off after he saw Mettaton practically clinging to the taller skeleton. Neither did he launch the robot across the room, much to Mettaton's relief. Instead he sat at the table and waited for his food to be served. No one said a word since, not even Papyrus. And Mettaton was still on edge wondering when the lazy skeleton would snap and throw him out. The only possible reason being that perhaps Sans was behaving because Papyrus was around. Has Papyrus ever even seen Sans when he was angry? Probably not. Still, Mettaton was extra careful of the short skeleton sitting across from him, currently slurping up some of Papyrus' spaghetti. He didn't want to give him any openings.

"Papy darling, this is simply delicious", Mettaton commented, trying to dissipate the awkward environment that was created. Sans only cringed at the pet name.

"Oh! Why thank you Mettaton! I knew it would be up to your standards!" Papyrus gleefully replied. It was always nice to hear someone compliment his cooking. "Perhaps I could go on your cooking show and teach everyone how to make my wonderful spaghetti! I'd be a shame if only my closest friends got to taste it and not the whole Underground!"

Mettaton chuckled lightly, feeling the mood in the room brighten a bit. "I think that'd be a wonderful idea~ I'm sure my viewers would appreciate learning from the best."

Sans stared at the two in slight disbelief. They were acting as if he hadn't just caught them red handed getting their flirt on. He wondered how they could just pretend like nothing had happened and it was starting to upset him. He dropped his silver wear on his plate with a loud clank, causing the other two monsters to look at him.

"Sans? Are you alright brother?" Papyrus asked. "There is nothing wrong with the food, is there?"

"I'm fine... " Sans gritted his teeth. "Can I talk to Mettaton for a second?" He narrowed his eyes at the robot across him who seemed to grow rigid at the request. "In private?"

"Oh! You want to talk to Mettaton? Fantastic! This is good! Real progress!" Papyrus cheered, in his mind it seemed like Sans was ready to make peace with Mettaton.

However, the celebrity wasn't as thrilled. "I-I don't know about that Papy, I don't think it's a good idea... " Mettaton hoped that Papyrus would get a better read on the situation.

"Nonsense! In fact, I just remembered I have somewhere to be! Wink wink", the taller skeleton got up from the table. "Get it? It is a fake excuse." He whispered to Mettaton even though Sans could clearly hear him.

"Papy, please don't-" Mettaton began saying, ready to beg if necessary.

"Well, see ya later bro", Sans interrupted and Papyrus shot him a thumbs up of approval before scurrying off and leaving the house.

After Papyrus was gone, Mettaton quickly got up from the table and took a few steps back. "Sans, before you launch me across the room I should warn you, I still have some of my battle features and I WILL use them this time if necessary."

Sans shot a deadly glare at the robot. "If I wanted to turn you into scrap metal, I wouldn't do it here." He got up from his seat and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mettaton asked, but the skeleton didn't reply. "Sans?" He followed him out of the kitchen, across the living room and up the stairs, careful to leave some room between them in case the skeleton decided to launch a surprise attack.

Sans opened the door to his room and disappeared inside. Mettaton stood in the hallway and looked around, contemplating wether to follow him into the room. However the choice was made for him when he felt himself become enveloped in blue magic and was tossed inside the room, the door slamming behind him. He landed face first on the floor with an undignified groan, he looked up and was ready to yell at Sans but he couldn't see anything. The room was pitch black. He felt the magic around him dissipate and he was able to sit up, still looking around the room. "Sans? This isn't funny."

"Oh come on. It's a little funny." Sans' voice sounded throughout the room. "The look on your face was priceless. Besides... you had it coming."

Mettaton remembered his exchange with Papyrus just a couple of moments ago and bit his lower lip. The lights came on and it took a second for Mettaton's vision to get used to the brightness. When he could finally see, he noticed the worn out mattress and tornado of trash in the corner, the room hadn't changed one bit since the last time he was there. He also noticed the skeleton just a few feet away from him, staring smugly. Mettaton went to stand up, but was quickly forced back down on his knees by Sans' magic.

"Not so fast", said the skeleton, taking a few steps towards Mettaton until he was uncomfortably close.

" ...What are you doing?" Mettaton asked, careful not to let the slight panic he felt show up in his voice.

"Giving you exactly what you deserve".

Before Mettaton could react, he felt something go through him. It stunned him for a second, but when he looked down he saw a bone sticking through his soul chamber, just barely missing his soul. Sans gripped the bone and tugged on it, causing the robot to groan. "Up here... ", Sans resumed, "Papyrus won't know if we make a mess." He continued to tug on the bone, almost completely pulling it out of the robot and causing metal bits to fall on the carpet floor. Mettaton coughed and grimaced at the taste of oil in his mouth. He could feel some of the parts inside him break and spill the black liquid through his body. Still, he wouldn't give Sans the pleasure of seeing him in such a pathetic state and made a show of lewdly licking his lips, spreading the black liquid across them.

Sans grabbed Mettaton's chin and pulled it up to take a closer look at his face. "You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"And you aren't?" Mettaton asked with a smirk.

" .... " Sans stared at the robot before completely yanking the bone out of him, causing Mettaton to give a loud gasp. The bone was tossed aside and Mettaton didn't have a second to catch his breath as he was once again enveloped in blue magic and tossed around, this time however he thankfully landed on something more pleasant, Sans' mattress. The robot bounced softly on it, feeling slightly afraid but very excited.

Mettaton chuckled as Sans made his way over to him. "Oh darling, I knew that sooner or later I would break you~", he lifted his leg, placing it on Sans' chest to stop him from coming any closer. "You just can't resist me, can't you?"

Sans didn't answer and instead unzipped Mettaton's boot, then tossed it on the ground. He ran his bony fingers up the leg, sending a shiver through the robot, but Mettaton wasn't done playing. He lightly pushed Sans back with his foot and brought up his other leg. "Don't forget this one too~" , he said playfully, clearly enjoying the control he currently had over the skeleton.

Sans removed and tossed aside the other boot just as he had done previously and tugged off his own jacket, letting it fall on the floor. "Don't push your luck too much." He warned.

"Or what? You'll punish me?" Mettaton chuckled. "You're not exactly adventurous in bed, darling. I even remember you being too lazy to put out various times." He expertly posed on the bed, spreading his legs and giving Sans quite the view. "Can you really blame me for wanting to spice things up a bit?"

"Yes. I can." Sans replied as he settled himself between Mettaton's legs. "But glad to know you think I was the problem in the relationship." He reached up to the soul container and grabbed the glowing heart inside, squeezing it between his bony fingers as hard as he could.

Mettaton groaned and writhed in pain underneath the skeleton. "D-Darling, ease up on your g-grip or I'll start loosing health", he warned.

"Wouldn't that be a shame", Sans responded sarcastically and saw a flash of fear in Mettaton's face, however when he loosened his grip on the soul, the robot seemed to relax.

Mettaton chuckled nervously and wrapped a leg around the skeleton, pulling him closer. "You're different... " He grabbed one of Sans' ribs through his shirt and tugged on it almost painfully. "I like it." Mettaton smirked and licked his lips.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask." Sans replied as he leaned over the robot and inched closer to his face. His grin opened and his tongue darted out, licking at Mettaton's lips until the robot parted them and allowed Sans inside. Mettaton returned the kiss and tugged on the skeleton's rib, pulling him even closer. Sans could feel the heat radiating from Mettaton's body at this point, as well as faintly taste oil in his mouth, but it didn't bother him. He groped Mettaton's soul between his fingers, with care this time, and felt the robot sneak his hands underneath his white shirt searching for anything to grip on to. Mettaton rubbed and tugged on every sensitive spot he could find in the skeleton's rib cage, reveling in the shudders that came from his partner.

Once Sans had enough, he let go of the soul, eliciting a small groan from the robot. He ran his hands down the sides of Mettaton's body, caressing every curve until his fingers found the waistband of the robot's black tights and began pulling them down.

Mettaton let go of Sans as the other broke their heated kiss and leaned back in order to fully remove the garment. "Feels exciting, doesn't it?" Mettaton asked.

"What does?" Sans threw the pair of tights on the floor and removed his own shirt, discarding as well.

"Sex with your ex~" Mettaton chuckled and reached out to run his fingers down Sans' sternum, making him shiver. The robot grinned triumphantly as he managed to once again get a reaction from the skeleton.

Sans clicked his tongue and used his magic to bind Mettaton's hands together over his head. "Don't think this makes things ok between us."

Mettaton sighed and didn't seem to struggle against his bindings, not like he would succeed anyway. "For an easy going guy, you sure are stubborn."

"Only when it comes to you", Sans mumbled in reply as he slowly lowered Mettaton's underwear. His skull blushed blue when he realized just what he was about to do, it's obviously not like he hadn't done this before, but it had certainly been a long time. And it did feel exciting to be with Mettaton like this again, specially with all the underlying tension between them. As he continued to stare at the bare robot before him, he didn't realize that he had stopped with his hands clutching Mettaton's silk panties around the robot's knees.

Mettaton laughed when he saw the expression on Sans' face. "Oh don't tell me you got all shy suddenly. Where did the 'take charge' Sans go? I was having fun with him~", Mettaton teased.

Sans shook his skull and snapped out of his daze. He completely yanked the underwear off the robot and tossed it on the bed. "I'm still here..." He grabbed Mettaton's waist and roughly pulled him closer, then ran his hands through the back of his thighs and lifted them, getting a pretty good view of the robot. Even if Mettaton was still bound by his hands and had his legs held in place by Sans, he still managed to give his most erotic pose and expression. Sans mentally cursed at himself for almost falling into another daze as he stared at Mettaton. He almost fell for him all over again right then and there, or maybe he never really fell out of love with the robot after all, not like he would ever admit it though.

He forced himself to tear his eyes away from Mettaton and removed a hand from his thigh so he could lower the front of his shorts. Mettaton writhed excitedly under him and tugged on the bonds around his wrists, desperate to get his hands on the skeleton. However Sans kept them in place and instead grabbed the robot's hips, slamming into him as hard as he could. Mettaton arched his back off the mattress and let out a silent scream, his eyes shutting tightly as he was filled with both pain and pleasure. Sans stayed still and watched the robot's face relax as he grew accustomed to the sudden intrusion. Mettaton's back slowly made contact with the bed again and he opened his eyes to look up at the skeleton. He licked his lips and shot Sans a smirk. "Oh darling... You don't know what you're getting into~"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah ok so a few things, I wanted to keep this as vague as I could, specially cause people have different head canons on MTT's parts down there, so whatever you want it to be, that's cool! That's why I made it like this. Second, no one really asked for this I'm so sorry. I was really debating wether to do smut or not, so this is the middle ground I reached with myself. Third, I'm really lazy so please bare with me on updates, specially now since I gotta write the chapters on my phone ugh. But I'm really thankful to everyone who has left kudos and comments, you guys keep me going <3 Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Sans uncomfortably stirred on his bed, feeling metal press onto his face. He opened his eye sockets and was greeted with Mettaton's hot pink chest, then memories of what had occurred the night before began to flood his mind. He groaned inwardly and tried to scoot away from the robot, but it was hardly possible on the small mattress they were on. Instead he opted for sitting up and rubbing his eyes in frustration. Oddly enough, he felt well rested, it was the first time in months that he had felt like that.

He glanced down at Mettaton who was currently on sleep mode, probably to conserve energy since he wasn't plugged in to charge his battery. Sans looked at the robot's body and noticed a few damaged spots, some wires out of place here and there, and then there was the hole he'd caused in his soul container. He allowed himself a moment to feel bad about it before he was back at cursing at himself for sleeping with Mettaton in the first place. He didn't know what came over him, but then again the robot was good at getting what he wanted, so truth be told, he should've figured they'd end up like this sooner or later. His eyes scanned Mettaton's body for more signs of damage until he realized that said robot was still very much naked. Sans quickly averted his eyes and scrambled on the bed, looking for the bed sheets but stopped on his tracks when he felt the robot beside him stir in his spot, meaning that he was waking up.

"Morning handsome~" Mettaton spoke up as he turned on his chest and hugged a pillow against his face, letting out a satisfied hum as he stretched his long legs on the cramped bed.

Sans looked over his shoulder to see the robot give him a sleepy but fond smile and felt a distinct tug in his chest. He quickly dismissed it and turned his gaze away, choosing to stare at the wall in front of him instead. Mettaton pouted when the skeleton ignored him and decided to up his game. He turned on his back and sat up, wrapping his arms around Sans and planting a kiss in the back of his skull. "Want to go for round 4?" He whispered huskily as he teasingly ran the tips of his fingers through Sans' ribs. "Or was it 5? I lost track."

"Cut it out", Sans meekly replied as he half shrugged Mettaton off him. "I told you, didn't I? This doesn't make things ok between us."

" ... " Mettaton hesitated before he finally let go of the skeleton. "You're really never going to let it go, are you?" He waited for a response and huffed when Sans didn't give him one. "You know, you weren't perfect either. I put up with a lot of your shit during our relationship."

"Oh I'm sorry, was cheating one of them? Was me fucking your brother one of them??" Sans turned to glare at the robot.

"Why don't you admit what your real problem is? You're upset at the fact that Papyrus isn't a kid anymore. And you're just going to have to deal with that!"

"What the hell do you know about Papyrus?" Sans snapped at him.

"Apparently a lot more than you", Mettaton scoffed as he lifted himself off the bed and searched for his discarded clothes. "You just want to keep him in a bubble and baby him for the rest of his life." He picked up his underwear and slid it up his legs until it rested snuggly against his hips. "And you can't stand the fact that someone else treated him like the grown monster he is." Mettaton shot Sans a glare.

"Watch your mouth, scrap pile... ", Sans warned as his eyes turned dangerously pitch black. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Stop trying to intimidate me Sans, it's not going to work anymore. There's literally nothing else you can do to me at this point." Mettaton ignored him as he continued to get dressed, clicking his tongue in annoyance when he noticed just how badly his body was damaged. "Great... Now I have to get repaired." He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, partly to try and straighten it and partly to get some of his frustration out. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He slowly opened them again and in a softer voice spoke up. " ...This is really it then. We're never getting back together... are we?" He glanced over at Sans, who seemed to avoid eye contact with the robot.

Mettaton opened his mouth to speak again, but shut it just as quickly when he couldn't find any words to express himself. He bit his lower lip and tore his eyes away from the skeleton, tears already welling up in his synthetic eye. He let out a shaky breath and walked over to the bedroom door, opening it but stalling at the entrance. " ...Goodbye, Sans", he muttered softly, just loud enough for Sans to hear him, then walked out and shut the door behind him.

\--------------

Mettaton made his way down the stairs of the household, his heels clicking with each step, attracting the attention of a certain enthusiastic skeleton in the kitchen. As he made his way through the living room, he heard the sound of pots clanking and footsteps making their way out of the kitchen until Papyrus came into view.

"Ah! I though that was you! Good morning, Mettaton how are y- Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" Papyrus hastily walked over to Mettaton once he noticed the wires dangerously sticking out of his body and the dents in certain places.

"Oh, I'm fine Papy", Mettaton assured him with the best smile he could muster, despite his current predicament. "It's nothing too serious."

Papyrus' face still showed concern, and even more now that he noticed the dark liquid seeping out of Mettaton's eyes. He'd never seen him cry and in his opinion it wasn't a look that suited the robot. "Things did not go well I assume." Papyrus tugged out a neatly folded handkerchief from his apron's pocket and held it out for Mettaton to take.

The robot gladly accepted it and used it to dry the wetness on his face, covering the white piece of cloth in black oil and make up. "Afraid not darling", he replied.

"And here I had such high hopes yesterday", Papyrus looked disappointed. "Maybe if I talk to him... "

"No. I'm afraid this time it's for good." Mettaton fidgeted with the handkerchief in his hand. "H-He hates me and I don't blame him." He clasped a hand over his mouth when he felt a sob escape.

"Don't say that Mettaton! I'm sure that's not true! Sans is just such a bone head and won't admit that even after everything that has happened, he still cares for you."

Mettaton shook his head and used the cloth to dry a fresh wave of tears that poured out. "He's done with me... and I'm done trying. It seems like the more I push myself onto him, the more he ends up hating me. So I think it's best if I just... stay away for good."

Papyrus shot a sympathetic look at Mettaton. He wanted to tell the robot that it was all going to work out, he wanted to make his friend feel better and make him happy, but he knew that nothing he said would matter. It seemed like his intervening could only help so much.

Mettaton extended a hand and cupped Papyrus' skull. He gingerly smiled at him despite the tears still falling down his face. "Take care of him... ok?"

Papyrus silently nodded as he watched Mettaton retrieve his hand and leave.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next two months, nursing Sans back into his old self proved to be an incredibly difficult task, even for Papyrus. The shorter skeleton seemed to never leave his room now a days and refused to eat most meals, even after Papyrus went through the trouble of making other dishes for his brother beside spaghetti, or even stepping into Grillby's and ordering Sans' favorite meal there, extra ketchup and all. Still, nothing budged Sans. He had even entirely given up on work, although that was probably the most unsurprising side effect of them all. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened between him and Mettaton but it seemed like things were over for good, the robot had stopped all contact with the short skeleton and had given up in making amends. Papyrus wasn't sure if this is what caused San's to go further down his depressive state, even if this is what he had wanted from the start, for Mettaton to finally leave him alone.

Papyrus sighed. It sucked. He didn't know what else to do except to keep trying, the last thing he wanted was to give up on his brother after everyone else had. This morning he had woken up specifically earlier. His plan was to make Sans an extra special breakfast. What would make it extra special? Well, he would figure that out in the time it took Sans to wake up. That had been the plan however, until he found his brother already wide awake in the living room. Said skeleton had a blanket around his shoulders as he sat hunched over on the couch, bowl of cereal in hand and watching what seemed to be a re-run of yesterday's episode of 'Good evening with MTT', a talk show of sorts featuring the celebrity robot himself, Papyrus had watched it the evening before.

When Sans noticed Papyrus he seemed to curl into himself even more. He'd been caught and now he'd probably have to endure his brother's questioning and constant worry, that's the last thing he wanted.

"Brother! You're finally out of your room! And you're eating!" Papyrus exclaimed, clearly excited to see his brother make some progress.

"Uh... yeah", was all that Sans could reply. He didn't want to tell his brother that he had been doing this for the past couple of days. "Just felt like I needed some air.... My room is pretty stuffy, heh."

"That's because you never clean it!" Papyrus took a seat beside his brother. "Oh but I'm so happy for you! I've been quite worried all these days, I never saw you eat anything."

Sans shrugged, a tired grin plastered on his face. "Yeah well, I saw myself in the mirror and got pretty spooked when all I saw was bones, so I decided to start eating again."

Sans' humor lacked a certain spark, but Papyrus still indulged him with a disapproving groan that he knew Sans loved. "Although I don't understand your lame jokes, I'm glad to hear that you are still making them. It means that you are on your way to returning to your old self, so I will endure what ever pun hell you put me through! Lay it on me brother!"

Sans chuckled weakly. "Actually that's I all I had. But I'll let you know if I can think of anything else."

Papyrus nodded and turned his attention to the TV. He wondered why Sans would further torture himself by forcing himself to look at the object of his misery, but he guessed that curiosity was a powerful thing. Sans must've been wondering about what was going on in the robot's life. Not a big surprise, everyone was curious about that, what with Mettaton being the biggest celebrity in the Underground.

Papyrus recognized this segment. Mettaton was currently taking questions from the audience, most were about his career, ideas for future shows and his personal life. He felt his blood run cold as he remembered a shocking revelation that was coming up. It would destroy Sans. He had to stop his brother from seeing it. "W-Wow! Have Mettaton's shows declined in quality or is it just me? I for one would like to watch the shopping channel! Or perhaps the weather! Yeah! I heard that there is a snow storm coming soon, we should keep tabs on that instead and not at all on this pointless show!" Papyrus scrambled to find the remote, he needed to change the channel quick.

Sans shot his brother an odd look. What had gotten into Papyrus all of a sudden? The tall skeleton was acting weirder than usual. "Pap, there's no such thing as snow storms down here, winds that strong can't get through... ", Sans explained. "Besides, I wanna watch the rest", he mumbled that last part.

"Aha!" Papyrus produced the remote from under one of the cushions. He ignored everything his brother had said and quickly tapped on the channel button, however the tv stayed the same. "Oh blasted thing! It's out of batteries!" He shook and tapped the remote as if that would help the situation.

Meanwhile Sans ignored his brother's antics as a certain question that came from the audience on the show caught his attention. A female monster had asked Mettaton about his love life. Sans froze in his spot, mouth open wide as he was about to insert a spoonful of cereal into it. Papyrus was just as frozen, but for a different reason, it was as if he knew of a certain incoming doom and was waiting for it hit.

On the tv, Mettaton appeared shocked at the question, although Sans could tell that it was rehearsed, followed by his robotic laughter. The audience waited on the edge of their seats, just as Sans did, unlike Papyrus who seemed to have shrunken deeper into his spot, both hands over his eyes as if he was watching a horror movie instead.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, dear... ", Mettaton spoke up, clearly stretching the suspense for ratings. "I have been involved with someone for the last two months." The audience broke out in a mix between wooing and whistles.

Sans dropped his spoon on his bowl of cereal, causing the milk to splash onto his shirt, but he didn't care. His mouth still hung open and his eyes stayed glued on the tv. Mettaton was with someone else. Did he say for the last two months? Did he move on that quickly, just days or maybe hours after he and Sans had spent their last night together?

Papyrus lowered his hands and looked over at his brother, a wave of emotions visibly going through Sans. He could see confusion, hurt, anger, disappointment... He wished he could've avoided this. "Sans... ", Papyrus reached out a hand and placed it on his brother's shoulder. He didn't have planned what to say, instead he let his hand rest there and hoped that it was comforting enough.

Sans still didn't move. He kept watching the tv as if his life depended on it. He needed to know more, and apparently so did the audience. Shortly after everyone was asking follow up questions. Turns out the new monster in Mettaton's life was one of his bodyguards. The robot talked about how their first met and how they came to fall in love, a real Hollywood like love story it seemed. The audience ate it up and it only fueled their need to know more, Sans however was done listening and used his magic to turn the tv off with a flick of his finger.

Sans shrugged off the blanket that was around his shoulder and Papyrus' hand along with it even if that wasn't his intention. He set the bowl of cereal on the cushion next to him and sprung onto his feet, marching up to his room and locking the door for good measure. Papyrus sighed and picked up after Sans, it seemed like his brother would spend another two months locked away in his room. That's what Papyrus thought. However Sans had different plans. As soon as he stepped into his room, he discarded his shirt and opted for a less dirtier one. He also kicked off his pink slippers and slid on a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his usual blue hoodie and took a short cut to Hotland right from his bedroom.

When you know the best shortcuts and have a vast amount of knowledge, curtesy of many lived timelines, you can easily find out anyone's schedule. Sans recalled back on a time when he had been Mettaton's manager, he remembered precisely the place and computer that held the celebrity's schedule and therefore his current location. And when you can get around undetected it becomes a really simple task.

Even though it was still early in the morning, Mettaton was clearly a busy person, it didn't matter what time of the day it was, chances were that the robot was running from one location to the other, wether it be to record a show, do a interview or attend a photoshoot. It seemed like today he was currently headed over to the recording studio. Perfect. Sans knew where that was and if he was fast enough, he could arrive before Mettaton did.

He stepped through one of his shortcuts and landed at the recording studio, precisely right outside the robot's dressing room. He checked his phone and looked at the time, good, he'd made it. His attention was quickly robbed by the sound of footsteps coming, followed by the familiar sound of heels clicking. He turned his head and saw two large monsters in suits and sunglasses, followed by Mettaton, who seemed to be furiously tapping away a message on his phone. The other two monsters Sans guessed were his bodyguards, he briefly wondered which one the robot was involved with. The bodyguards stopped when they spotted Sans suspiciously hanging outside of Mettaton's dressing room, causing the robot to bump into them as he wasn't paying much attention. He was about to complain when he saw the familiar skeleton. "Sans?"

"You know him, boss?" One of the bodyguards spoke up, to which Mettaton replied with a nod, still a bit taken aback by the uninvited guest.

"Hey Metta... ", Sans weakly greeted, barely lifting up his hand to wave. "Can we uh... talk? In private?" He added.

"S-Sure", Mettaton cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. He straightened his back and shoved his phone into his bag. "Gentlemen, could you give us a minute please?" Mettaton stepped between the two men and walked to his door, unlocking it and stepping inside, Sans following suit. Sans closed the door and he could tell that the men outside had no intention in straying too far from the door.

Mettaton walked over to a couch that sat in the middle of the room. He set his bag on the coffee table in front and crossed his legs, hands resting on his knees. He looked like he was about to interview Sans. "So... What brings you here?", he asked, sounding cold and calculating.

Sans sighed and stepped closer, taking a seat across from the couch and coffee table. "I... I just wanted-", he sighed again. He rubbed the back of his skull and looked anywhere but at the robot in front of him. "Fuck... why is this so hard?" He mumbled. "Look... I'm not trying to step in between you and your... boyfriend", that last word was delivered a bit more harshly than intended. "But I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you something.... "

Mettaton didn't interrupt and patiently listened with care and curiosity.

Sans sighed in frustration once again, Mettaton could practically see him trying to carefully choose his words and build sentences, clearly the skeleton hadn't thought this through well. "Pap was right", he continued. "Even if I was angry at you and wanted nothing to do with you, I... I still loved you. And... I still do."

Mettaton's composure seemed to falter at that, his hands moved to his sides and lightly gripped at the couch cushion.

"L-Like I said! I'm not trying to come between you and... you know. But it seems like this is it.... there are no more do overs after this, no more resets, no more timelines... I'm stuck in this one forever, and I don't want things between us to end the way they did." He reached up and rubbed the side of his skull, his head low and eyes now trained on the carpet floor. "You've clearly moved on and I have to do the same... this is sort of like a way of me doing so heh... "

Mettaton uncrossed his legs and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean I've moved on?"

"I saw your show... You're dating one of your bodyguards."

"Oh... that", Mettaton chuckled softly. "I'm... actually not dating anyone right now."

Sans blinked and raised his head, finally looking at Mettaton. "What?"

"It was my manager's idea. More views, better ratings... that sort of thing." He waved his hand and rolled his eyes. "I was against it, but it worked", he snorted. "Guess I owe him an apology."

"Wait... so.... you're not seeing anyone?"

Mettaton slowly shook his head. "Truth is... I actually haven't been with anyone since we broke up a year ago", he awkwardly shifted on his spot now that Sans' eyes were trained on him. "You've ruined me for other men", he laughed nervously.

" ...Oh." Sans simply replied. He leaned back on his seat and seemingly relaxed. Well now he felt silly barging in like this.

Mettaton fidgeted a bit and waited for Sans to say anything else, but it didn't seem like that was likely given the dumbfounded look on the skeleton's face. "So uh... you still love me, huh?"

Sans' skull flushed, now feeling incredibly embarrassed by his actions but there was no taking that back. "Uh... y-yeah."

Mettaton faintly smiled, a small relieved breath escaping his lips.

"Do you... still wanna try?"

"Yes", Mettaton quickly answered. "Darling, I've never stopped wanting to try." He smiled brighter now and Sans could see small tears starting to build up in the robot's eye.

"Ok." Sans smiled back, a bit awkwardly but they both were at this point. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight? My treat."

"Yes", Mettaton let out a breathy chuckle as he fought the tears back. "I'd love that."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this fanfic comes to an end :) I was tempted to give it a sad ending but in the end I'm huge mettasans trash lol I'm sure a lot of people won't like this ending but c'mom give Metta a second chance~ Anyway thank you to all of you who stuck around to the end! Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, views and bookmarks! Have a nice day!


End file.
